IS: Reverse Enginered
by Fox-with-extra-MSG
Summary: Winter is enjoying being a Contry Rep but she also knows that shes not alone in her doubts of the IS. This is just a concept right now but if you want more or can give me and my friend pointers go for it.


Winter sat at her desk idling tapping a pen against her face, it's been three weeks since joining IS Academy. Being a representative of Antarctica had really been a fluke, considering Antarctica had so many research bases of many ethnicities and was still largely unexplored. her mind wandered for a bit as she placed the events of what had happened to this point.

Prologue.

As a VTOL spun up its dual rotors, 'Long Tall Sally' plays from the cockpit as 3 figures got in through the lowered ramp. A muscular male sat down first followed by two females, one of them being Winter. The other being an average built woman of caucasian descent. Winter was dressed in a large blue Parka Jacket while the other two wore black over coats with a vest underneath them covered with a dark red velvet cloth both of them holding 9mm pistols with extended mag, pump action shotgun with ser sights laser and the finale with Kinzie holding an rpg and Duncan holding a m16 with grenade launcher and acog scope.

Winter looked at the two mercs and sighed mentally. She had a bit of resentment on bring them along but if her brothers message was true about _Phantom Task_ then she wanted to be safe. She was snapped out of her thoughts by one of the mercs talking, Kinzie she remembered was her name.

"This songs awesome," Duncan asks

"No it's not"Kinzie replies they look out the window crossing her legs and arms

"Fuck it's cold out here." Kinzie proclaimed.

"Yeah lucky you got me then." Duncan replied

"Thanks babe but we have a mission maybe later." Kinzie replied and turned towards Duncan.

Winter inwardly groaned to the awkwardness of the situation for her, how could two people so young act so… embarrassing. Winter banged on the cockpit door letting the pilot know they were ready. They looked out the window of the vtol, it was a white flakes of snow rain down everywhere you looked.

"How is this vtol working in this freezing hell hole?" Kinzie asked

"Well," Winter began "This VTOL Is using a special Anti-Coolant called Thermal coolant, It was designed by my brother after an 'Accident' in the lab" She sighed loudly, "He knows how to make a mistake into a golden opportunity." Kinzie folded her arms.

"So this brother of yours, How old is he?"

"Same age as me, we're twins." she replied turning her gaze to the white washed outside.

"Kinzie look at this," Duncan pulls out a tablet with codes of different mainframe digits from those found on the mercenary database. "What does this means Kinzie?" Duncan asked

"I don't know probably different area codes but I not sure, run it over the Wolf system, find out what's happening." Kinzie asks

"I will, but can I ask you something?" Duncan replies

"What?" Kinzie replies

"What the password to your laptop?"Duncan asks.

"Your frickin kidding me, the password is LostValue91," Kinzie replies

"Is that so if I forget this password your a deadman," Duncan asks

"Yes," Kinzie replied.

Duncan and Kinzie look at each other as they finished talking but before they can say one more thing a message popped up on their laptop, the message written was, kill them and we will pay you more, Kinzie and Duncan looked at each other, they both needed the money to start build a hq back in US but they never break a contract even if they were offered more money.

"Winter get your brother on the line we need to know what's appening down there and pilot how far are we away from the LZ," asked Duncan

"Duncan did we make the right move," Kinzie asked

"What do you mean," Duncan replied

"Well me and you both know we need the money not only for the HQ but we both need it to spend time with each other, i just don't want to die without doing something good in my life", kinzie explained

"Look kinzie, me and you are the best in the business and I know we haven't hanged out since i meet your parent but i've got a surprise for you waiting at home, do you think you can hold out until then", Duncan replied

"Ok but if this surprise is fake i'm gonna shoot you in the balls,"

"Any word from your brother Winter," Kinzie asked

Winter, uninterested with the others conversations, her thoughts on her brothers wellbeing. Turned on her satellite phone only to be meet with a faint buzzing sound.

"I dunno what's happened the signals jammed!"

One long minute filled the room, "Winter what was your brother working on?" Kinzie asked.

"He was working on many things but one of them was reverse engineering the IS Core to find out why only females can use it, and if there is a way around that."

" what do you mean that only females can only use this device that's a bit sexist being the only male in this room," Duncan asked.

"Well it's not really known if it was done on purpose or not but either way most of err... Womanity's egos have skyrocketed and with that the oppression of the male gender, them being unable to pilot IS's and all"

"Fuck well excuse me i thought there was manity you know for men that's why you never trust woman who knows what they're up to", Duncan replies

"Manatees a sea mammal"

Kinzie looks at Duncan "what was that dear you want to lose your manhood", Kinzie asks

"Hell no i'm keeping those" Duncan replies in a wicked voice

"Well take that back", Kinzie asks

"No", Duncan replies. Kinzie's loads her gun and points it at Duncan, "what are you doing Kinzie", Duncan asks

"Oh i thought i heard you say shoot me in the manhood not take it back", Kinzie Replied

"no i said i take it back," Duncan replies

"No you said shoot in three, two, one, just before Kinzie shoots the VTOL lands at the LZ.

"Your lucky dear, you better have that surprise at home ready or i will shoot your manhood off

"I will make sure it ready," Duncan replied.

As they walked from the VTOL towards to large metal doors the trio stopped at a intercom.

"Yes?" replied the Intercom.

"We are here to escort and/or protect Dr White", Duncan explained

"Sorry no people are allowed to visit Dr White, due to… security risks." replied the intercom

Winter walked up to the intercom and pressed the button "look you, i'm here with these mercs to protect my brother so let us or these mercs will protect you from me," Winter replied.

"Oh sorry miss Winter we didn't realise it was you"the intercom replied

The metal door opened and a guy with a orange coat walked up to us.

"Ah Yes you must be Winter and these are…" He paused as he looked at the two mercs "Your associates."

"I think he shat himself dear," Kinzie told Duncan

"Maybe because we are holding guns and look fears what do you think he would do give you a hug then again i'll kill him", Duncan replied

We all walked down a hallway covered in dull concrete and yellow paint to a small door marked R.E.I.S.S

"This is the Department of Reverse Engineering Infinite Stratos System. This is where your brother is right now so Pleas-" as he was finishing his sentence a huge shock wave passed through the R&D facility. The Scientist instantly blanched "They're here."

End Prologue Part 1


End file.
